


The World is Happy Without You

by nightrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Sam and Dean in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Happy Without You

_**The World Is Happy Without You**_  
 **Title:** The World is Happy Without You  
 **Author:** nightrose-spn  
 **Pairings:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 1100  
 **Summary:** John discovers Sam and Dean in a compromising position.  
 **Notes/Warnings:** Underaged wincesty sex. This was written for my darling dramaqueen469. It was supposed to be a hundred words long. Oops.

The funny thing is, if he had walked in five minutes earlier it would have been about a million times worse. Because five minutes ago Sammy was squirming and whimpering, pushing back into my face while I licked my own come out of his ass, listening as he gasped out my name over and over again. And twenty minutes before that, he was straddling my lap, riding me desperately with his skinny little arms locked around my neck, pressing innocent, passionate kisses to my lips, my fingertips, my throat.  
I guess the position was compromising enough. Certainly it didn’t win me any man points to have my brother snuggled into my arms, fast asleep (two orgasms in ten minutes will do that to a guy) in the crook of my neck. His soft, warm breathing makes a regular rhythm that has almost lulled me to sleep when the door opens.  
Dad is only a little drunk. I guess that’s a good thing. After all, if he was any more intoxicated, he’d probably have shot at us. But it has its downsides too.  
Because he figures it out straightaway. I mean, the room smells like sex, and we are both completely naked. And snuggling. Did I mention the snuggling? (It was Sam’s idea.)  
He pulls his gun out and my heart stops.  
I’m going to die. I’m going to die, right here, right now, at my father’s hands.  
Maybe he’ll let me put some damn pants on first.  
And after he kills me, there won’t be anyone to keep Sammy safe.  
“What are you?” he asks, voice low and serious.  
He thinks I’m possessed. Maybe he won’t shoot.  
“I’m not…”  
“Christo,” he hisses at me. I move towards him, so that his view of Sam is obscured. If he shoots, he’ll hit me, not my brother. Dad’s eyes widen. “You’re human. You’re…”  
“Yeah.”  
“How could you?”  
Bitterness and pain. I close my eyes. “I don’t know.” Because even though I never did what… what he thinks… I shouldn’t have. I should never have touched him. He’s my brother and it is wrong.  
Sometimes it’s hard to believe that. Like right now. From the bed, a sleepy voice. “Dean?”  
Fuck. He’s awake. This couldn’t get any worse. “Go back to sleep, Sammy.”  
“No.” I can hear the pout in his voice. “Not without you.”  
Right. Because our father needed to hear that. Thanks a lot, Sammy. “Sammy, I want you to go back to sleep.”  
“Don’t care.”  
And now I can hear him sticking his tongue out. I sigh. “Sammy, Dad’s here. I need you to be quiet so I can talk to him, okay?”  
“M’kay.” A second later, I hear his snore-breathing. I would laugh, but Dad still has the gun trained on me. I lower my voice to a whisper so Sammy won’t hear.  
“I’m going to put some pants on and we’re going to move this conversation outdoors. Sammy needs his sleep.”  
I pull on the sweats I had discarded earlier this evening, when Sammy had unceremoniously flipped the T.V. off and pretty much tackled me.  
“When did this start?” Dad demands as soon as we’re outside.  
“A while ago. I don’t know. Are you asking since we started fooling around, or since we had sex?”  
“Which is which?”  
“Well, I’d say it’s less that we started than that we never stopped. We had full-on sex for the first time about two months ago, if that’s what you’re asking.” I square my shoulders and say it flat out. “I know what you’re thinking. I’m not an idiot. And I can tell you, right now, without a doubt or an instant’s hesitation, it isn’t true. Yes, I am having sex with my brother. No, I did not rape him. We are in love.” I haven’t even said it out loud to Sammy yet, but I’m pretty sure he knows it’s true. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
“Out,” he hisses at me. “Take the car. Go.”  
“Where?” I ask.  
“Anywhere. Away.”  
I square my shoulders. “Not without Sammy.” Even if it would be the right thing, to leave him, to let him have a normal life. Not because I couldn’t survive it.  
Because it would destroy him.  
To my surprise, Dad barks, “Fine. Take him and go. Get out, both of you!”  
It hurts. I knew what he would assume, if he ever found us… but I didn’t think that he would see the truth so easily. I also didn’t think he would do this. I didn’t think he would kick us out. Me, maybe, but not Sammy.  
I throw the door open. “Sammy, sweetheart, you need to get some pants on.”  
“De?”  
“Yeah. I’m here, Sammy.” I drop to my knees beside him.  
“Are… are you leaving?” God, he looks so young. Not that he isn’t, I remind myself furiously. There are still a few weeks before his fourteenth birthday.  
“What? No. Well, I guess…”  
“Please,” he whispers, eyes wide and frightened, lips parted.  
I kiss him.  
I can sense Dad’s silhouette in the corner of the doorway, watching, as I press my lips to Sammy’s and feel him go calm and slack under the gentle touch. When I pull away, fingertips still on his face, I can see the tear trembling in the corner of his eye. I brush it away and whisper, “Not going anywhere without you, Sammy. If you want to stay here with Dad I’ll let you, but you can come with me, wherever I’m going. I promise.”  
“Dean…” His hands tangle around my amulet, pulling me close.  
Dad fires the gun. Not at us, at the ceiling, but it’s loud enough that Sammy screams.  
“Don’t you dare,” I snap. “We’re on our way.” I get Sam’s clothes for him and help him dress.  
I can see the darkness in my father’s eyes as we hurry out of the motel room and into the dark parking lot, lightened with only the faintest touch of dawn.  
“Dad,” Sam says quietly. “I won’t stay. Not without Dean.”  
“I understand.”  
“You do this, and you’ll never see either of us again,” he warns, voice still calm and mild. “We’ll be gone for good. Or you can let both of us stay. Together, in every sense of the word. Do you understand?”  
“Sammy,” Dad says, eyes sparkling with the pain I know he’ll never show. He turns away. “Yes. I understand perfectly.”  
I take Sammy’s hand and guide him to the car. We have a long road ahead of us.  
Dad watches as I drive away. He never does let the tears fall.  
“We’ll be okay, Sammy,” I promise him, and he nods.  
“We have each other.”  
And that’s all we’ve ever had. It’ll be enough.  



End file.
